bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Five nights at Molly's: Part 1
Notes Note: This story is inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EVjag31t28 Note2: This is a Fnaf and Bubble guppies crossover Note3: The child souls of the Guppies have the same names as their robots. Characters * Molly as Freddy * Oona as Chica * Nonny as Bonnie * Gil as Foxy * Deema as Mangle, Springtrap or Spring Bonnie (Yes, she is all three of them) * Goby as Golden Freddy * Mr. Grumpfish as Purple guy Story :D Molly: “Life was Easy at first. Well, before robots. Before we were Robots. I think there is only one person to blame. And I’m talking about the birthday boy. Goby.” 3 years ago It was a special day. Why? Goby’s birthday of course! Molly, Gil, Deema, Oona and Nonny were invited to his birthday. He’s making it at Molly Fazguppy’s Pizza (A.K.A Robot Molly). Deema and Gil, being the two cousins, had to go in the same car (Since Gil’s mom is driving). Unfortunately, Gil’s mom was addicted to her phone :l Gil: MOM! WE. ARE. LATE! COULD WE AT LEAST JUST GET THERE ALREADY!!??!!!? Gil’s mom: JUST WAIT! I JUST HIT 25744288742389685639435237536 FOLLOWERS! Deema: That’s not possible……………… Gil’s mom: To me it is :D Gil: This is going to be longer than I thought……………………………………………………… Meanwhile at Molly Fazguppy’s Pizza Oona was chatting with Molly Fazguppy, Molly had some Pizza on her shirt, that Nonny and Oona couldn’t help but laugh. And Goby just sat watching everyone. While Goby was sitting down beside his table……………….. Gil: BOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D Goby: a-ah, thanks Deema: He scared you didn’t he? *laughs* Gil: We are the last guests, right? Goby: ya. Deema and Gil: We knew. Gil and Deema look at each other with relief Gil: My mom was on her phone all the time so…..We were late. Goby: Don’t worry. It’s no big deal. Deema: We are sorry though…. Out of all Goby’s friends, Deema and Gil were his besties. Whenever Goby’s alone, scared or sad, Deema and Gil were the ones who would calm him down. Gil: Hey- Deema: Where are the others? Goby: They are in front of the stage. While Goby pointed where they are, Deema and Gil looked at the robots. Gil: ha he……..Oh wait! Deema: WE MUST GO SEE GIL!!! (A.k.a. Robot Gil) Gil: YUS! THE PIRATE! Deema, have u seen my eye patch? Deema: I HAVE IT! ITS MINE NOW! Gil: ITS MINE! Deema: U GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST! *Runs* Gil went to chase his cousin. Goby just sat there, watching the two. Until all of a sudden, the pink haired guppy came and asked him Molly: Aren’t u coming? Goby: Oh ya sure, just wait for me. Later Goby looked at his party hat. And, for some reason, felt something weird was going to happen. But he didn’t know what it was. Oona, the kind hearted guppy, went to hug him (lol, not for love (I ship Noona and Doby)). Oona: Happy Birthday! :) Goby: Thank u Oona: You’re 7 now? I will be 7 next year, hehe……..I can’t wait! Oona held a cupcake in her hand and handed it to Goby Oona: I give u this cupcake! Oona gave me one already! They are delicious! Goby: heh, Thanks Before Goby was going to take a bite…….. Molly: WHERE DID YA GET THE CUPCAKE!? I. Like. Cup. Cakes. Oona looks at her with a grin. Oona: I’M GOING TO TAKE ALL OF THEM AND EAT THEM UP! As Molly and Oona ran to get cupcakes, Goby stared at them, and Nonny came. Nonny: Happy birthday. Goby: Thank u. Later Goby sat on the stage watching everyone while Gil and Nonny were talking (or should I say, having a fight). Gil: THANKS FOR THE SCARF MATEY! LET’S GO FIND THE BOOTY! Nonny: uh…Go find it yourself…….. The indigo haired guppy could not help but laugh. Gil: Join me crew! Nonny: I’m not joining ur crew……… Gil: THAT’S IT! GO WALK THE PLANK! Nonny: I think I’m going to get a cupcake from Oona………*runs away* While Nonny and Gil have their fight (which is weird since Nonny does not like fights), Goby shrugged and continued to watch the others. Meanwhile A fish with a purple vest was watching the event outside from the window. Mr. Grumpfish: I think I’ve found the right children……….. Other Parts * Part 2: Five Nights At Molly's Part 2 Category:Stories Category:Crossovers